Embrasse-moi si tu peux
by Mindell
Summary: Adrien poussa un grand soupir. Cette fille allait le rendre fou. Il avait secrètement espéré que leur relation évoluerait après qu'ils aient découvert leurs identités respectives, mais qu'elle en soit consciente ou non, sa Lady avait manifestement décidé de mettre son self-control à rude épreuve. (Suite directe de ma fic "Trouve-moi si tu peux", mais peut être lu indépendamment)
_Hello ! :)_

 _Attention ! **Cette fic est la suite directe de mon one-shot "Trouve-moi si tu peux".**_

 _Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu avant, par contre je spoile allègrement ce qui s'y est passé dans les 1ers paragraphes de cette fic, donc si ça vous intéresse de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant, il vaut peut être mieux aller lire le chapitre "Trouve-moi si tu peux" avant :)_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^_

* * *

Adrien poussa un grand soupir.

Cette fille allait le rendre fou.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de jours qu'il avait découvert qui se cachait derrière le masque de Ladybug. Plusieurs semaines plus tôt, il lui avait lancé un défi : s'échanger petit à petit des indices sur leur vie privée, et voir lequel des deux trouverait l'identité de l'autre en premier.

Il était alors sûr de lui, persuadé qu'il découvrirait en un rien de temps qui était sa partenaire. Il avait confiance en son instinct et en ses capacités de déduction, et il était convaincu qu'il saurait reconnaître Ladybug du premier coup d'œil s'il l'apercevait.

Mais naturellement, sa Lady avait gagné leur petit jeu haut la main.

Non seulement elle avait compris qui il était en premier, mais en plus elle avait attendu encore plusieurs semaines avant de l'en informer, le laissant se débattre en vain avec ses hypothèses. Et quand elle lui avait révélé qu'elle savait qu'Adrien se cachait derrière Chat Noir, elle s'était également payé le luxe de glisser un sous-entendu tellement évident sur sa propre identité qu'il avait instantanément saisi qu'il avait affaire à Marinette.

Il avait été absolument ravi, et à présent qu'il savait que Marinette était Ladybug, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt de son identité tellement les ressemblances entre les deux jeunes filles étaient frappantes. Il y avait le physique, bien sûr. Les mêmes cheveux de jais, les mêmes yeux en amande, d'un bleu intense. Les mêmes taches de rousseur, le même rire, la même voix. Et il y avait le caractère, toutes deux étaient passionnées, courageuses, déterminées…

Adrien n'avait clairement aucun regret quant au fait de savoir enfin qui était sa partenaire. Au contraire, s'il était déjà amoureux d'elle avant, cette révélation n'avait fait qu'exacerber ces sentiments, leur donnant une intensité presque vertigineuse.

En revanche, là où il avait un regret, c'était d'avoir voulu tellement faire le malin pendant cette histoire de défi. De s'être vanté bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû, taquinant sa Lady sans aucune honte en lui affirmant haut et fort qu'il gagnerait leur petit jeu sans aucun problème et qu'il était bien plus près qu'elle de la vérité.

Et maintenant, Marinette semblait bien décidée à lui faire payer ses fanfaronnades.

* * *

Adrien avait secrètement espéré que leur relation évoluerait après qu'ils aient découvert leurs identités respectives. Il était désespérément amoureux de Marinette, et elle le savait. Il tentait de flirter sans vergogne avec Ladybug depuis des mois et il avait clairement fait comprendre à sa partenaire que le fait de savoir qui elle était n'avait en rien changé ses sentiments, au contraire.

Et si elle n'avait jamais eu l'air de prendre au sérieux les avances de Chat Noir, elle semblait avoir reconsidéré la question depuis qu'elle avait compris qui il était. Depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il ne se comportait pas ainsi avec toutes les filles mais uniquement avec elle, et que ses sentiments pour elle était sincères.

Ils avaient eu une petite conversation au sujet de différences de comportement du jeune héros selon l'identité qu'il endossait, et il se souvenait parfaitement avoir affirmé qu'il n'oserait jamais flirter avec elle en tant qu'Adrien comme il l'avait avec Ladybug fait en étant Chat Noir. Maintenant qu'ils se côtoyaient quasiment à longueur de journée, avait décidé de se comporter en parfait gentleman et de prendre sur lui pour ne pas importuner sans cesses sa partenaire avec ses avances. Mais qu'elle en soit consciente ou non, sa Lady avait manifestement décidé de mettre son self-control à rude épreuve.

Oh, ce n'était pas trop grave.

Elle allait juste finir par le rendre fou.

Rien de bien méchant.

* * *

Au début c'était si subtil qu'il avait cru se faire des idées, mais plus le temps passait et plus il avait acquis la certitude que Marinette avait définitivement décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Il y avait tout d'abord eu ces petits coups d'œil, ces regards à peine plus appuyés que d'habitude. En toute modestie, Adrien avait l'habitude d'être observé. Il savait qu'il attirait l'attention grâce au physique plus qu'avantageux dont l'avaient généreusement gratifié les hasards de la génétique. Toujours en toute modestie, bien entendu.

Mais là, c'était différent de d'habitude, c'était Marinette, c'était sa Lady, et il sentait son cœur rater un battement chaque fois qu'il la surprenait en train de le dévisager.

Et il avait l'impression qu'elle était devenue plus tactile, aussi. C'était peut-être simplement dû au fait qu'elle savait maintenant qu'il était Chat Noir, et que leur franche camaraderie la rendait moins réservée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand Marinette lui parlait, ses mains qui s'agitaient toujours avec enthousiasme pour appuyer ses propos s'arrêtaient parfois sur son avant-bras, le touchant brièvement avant de repartir avec légèreté. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais ce simple contact suffisait à faire frissonner Adrien de la tête aux pieds, avec l'impression que les doigts de sa Lady avaient laissé une empreinte brûlante là où ils avaient effleuré sa peau.

Mais il était tout à fait possible qu'il se fasse des idées. Il voyait régulièrement Marinette serrer Alya dans ses bras, lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule… C'était peut-être juste sa façon d'être avec ses proches…

* * *

Et puis il y avait eu ce moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés à réviser en groupe. Marinette, quelques autres de leur camarades et lui avaient trouvé refuge à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir y travailler tranquillement. Sa partenaire était assise de l'autre côté de la table par rapport à Adrien. Elle n'était pas tout à fait en face de lui, mais elle se trouvait néanmoins parfaitement dans son champ de vision.

Alors qu'elle se réfléchissait, elle avait commencé à se mordiller distraitement la lèvre inférieure. Le spectacle avait immédiatement attiré l'attention d'Adrien qui avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ses exercices. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait d'être ainsi captivé par les lèvres de Marinette, loin de là, et il fallait tout son sang-froid pour éviter de la regarder trop intensément.

Et c'est là que Marinette lui avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil.

Bref, à peine perceptible. Et les commissures de ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement incurvées vers le haut, avant qu'elle ne se replonge dans ses exercices en affichant une indifférence parfaitement calculée.

La révélation avait alors frappé Adrien de plein fouet.

Marinette savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

Ce qu'elle _lui_ faisait.

Et elle venait sciemment de le lui faire comprendre.

Adrien se leva brusquement, attirant du même coup l'attention de tous ses camarades qui le regardèrent, l'air interloqué.

« Je… heu… Il faut que j'aille aux WC », s'excusa-t-il avant de filer, non sans remarquer la lueur amusée qui dansait dans les yeux de Marinette, dont les pommettes avaient légèrement rougit.

Il se rua vers les toilettes et se dirigea droit vers les lavabos, tournant les robinets pour s'asperger ensuite le visage d'eau froide. Il avait l'impression de sentir distinctement chaque gouttelette tracer un sillon glacé sur ses joues brûlantes.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que tout lui apparaissait soudain d'un jour nouveau. Tous ces petits regards, tour à tour mutins ou charmeurs. Tous ces contacts faussement innocents de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir brusquement sa poitrine.

Il avait cru que son imagination lui jouait des tours, embrasée par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa Lady, mais il s'était visiblement lourdement trompé. S'il avait vu juste, Marinette était beaucoup plus subtile que ne l'était Chat Noir, mais pas moins déterminée.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina soudain sur le visage d'Adrien. Sa Lady avait décidé de jouer à ce petit jeu, et bien soit. Il n'allait pas se rendre sans rien faire, loin de là. Au contraire, il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et on verrait bien qui craquerait le premier.

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement d'excitation qui agitait ses mains. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se mettre à flirter avec elle comme il le faisait quand il était Chat Noir. Ça attirerait à coup sûr l'attention de leurs camarades de classe et il n'avait clairement aucune envie qu'ils viennent lui gâcher le plaisir. Ce petit jeu était entre lui et sa Lady, et eux seuls.

Non, il allait devoir faire preuve de plus de finesse et de discrétion.

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

Oh oui, il allait se faire une joie de prendre sa revanche.

* * *

Lorsqu'il eut enfin retrouvé un semblant de contenance, Adrien retourna vers la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses amis. S'installant à sa place, il jeta un regard appuyé à Marinette, essayant de lui faire savoir qu'il avait parfaitement compris son petit manège. Il eut la satisfaction de la voir rosir légèrement avant qu'elle ne replonge le nez dans ses livres.

Message reçu.

L'heure qui suivit se déroula sans autre événement notable, mais Adrien eu toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ses exercices. Il relisait sans cesses les mêmes lignes, son cerveau semblant incapable d'assimiler la moindre donnée. Même si Adrien faisait de son mieux pour éviter de laisser vagabonder son esprit, son attention ne cessait de s'envoler malgré tout vers Marinette. Il abandonnant finalement la lutte, se perdant dans les souvenirs de sa partenaire à défaut de pouvoir la dévorer discrètement des yeux, et réfléchissant à la meilleure stratégie à adopter vis à vis d'elle.

La sonnerie les fit tous sursauter, indiquant que les cours allaient bientôt reprendre et marquant par la même occasion la fin de la séance de révisions. Ils rassemblèrent tous leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Marinette fermait la marche, juste derrière Adrien. Au moment de franchir le pas de la porte, Adrien s'écarta pour la laisser sortir et alors qu'elle passait devant lui, il l'accompagna d'un geste en lui effleura légèrement le bras. Il put la sentir frissonner à son contact, et ses joues se colorèrent délicatement de rouge. Elle fit quelques pas, et se retourna un instant pour lui adresser un lumineux sourire avant de poursuivre sa route.

Adrien dû se mordre violemment la joue pour essayer de garder son calme, son cœur se mettant à battre brutalement la chamade au vu de la réaction de sa coéquipière.

Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Adrien se rendit rapidement compte que ses bonnes résolutions allaient être plus compliquées à tenir que prévu. C'était une chose de savoir que Marinette faisait son possible pour mettre sa résistance à rude épreuve. C'en était une autre de réussir à rester impassible face à ses discrètes mais néanmoins redoutables avances.

Il y avait la façon dont elle le regardait, bien sûr, avec ses immenses yeux bleus qui brillaient comme des étoiles. Elle trichait, c'était certain. C'était sûrement de l'hypnose ou un mystérieux envoûtement, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible. Adrien était sous le charme, complètement fasciné, et il avait toujours toutes les peines du monde à s'arracher à son regard.

Et il y avait le spectacle captivant de ses lèvres. Marinette avait manifestement noté l'effet dévastateur qu'avait eu sa petite séance de mordillage de lèvre à la bibliothèque, et elle avait aussitôt ajouté cette petite habitude à son répertoire, réitérant son geste chaque fois qu'elle était perdue dans ses réflexions.

Elle n'avait visiblement aucun scrupule à mettre tous les sens de son partenaire à vif. L'autre jour encore, alors qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte pour effectuer un travail de groupe demandé par leur professeur, elle s'était penchée vers lui pour regarder ce qu'il avait noté. Geste innocent en apparence, mais elle s'était approché un peu plus que nécessaire. Suffisamment près pour que quelques mèches de ses cheveux caressent doucement son bras. Suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse sentir émaner d'elle le léger parfum floral de son shampoing. Suffisamment près pour menacer de priver Adrien des derniers lambeaux de raison qu'il lui restait.

Il fallait ajouter à ça le son de sa voix, qui prenait de tendres inflexions quand elle s'adressait à lui hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle s'emparait peu à peu de tous ses sens, de façon méthodique et implacable. Le jour où elle se déciderait à s'attaquer au goût, Adrien serait sûrement définitivement perdu.

Il se demandait sincèrement comment son petit manège pouvait encore échapper à leurs camarades, mais visiblement personne ne semblait noter la lente torture que lui faisait subir Marinette. Peut-être était-ce moins visible qu'il le croyait, peut-être était-ce juste lui qui avait développé une sensibilité particulière à la présence de sa coéquipière…

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle le tenait dans le creux de sa main et elle le savait. Elle jouait sciemment avec ses nerfs comme on joue d'un instrument de musique. Et au vu de l'effet qu'elle réussissait à lui faire, Marinette était sans nul doute une grande musicienne.

* * *

Mais Adrien n'était pas en reste, fermement décidé à rendre la politesse à sa partenaire et à répondre à ses séduisantes provocations avec la même ardeur.

Tout bien considéré, il commençait à comprendre ce qui avait décidé Marinette à se lancer dans cet électrisant petit jeu de séduction. L'attente ne faisait que rendre les choses plus excitantes, exacerbant sentiments et sensations et jouant délicieusement avec ses nerfs. Ça en devenait presque addictif, et le fait que leurs échanges se déroulaient dans le plus grand secret n'arrangeait rien. Cette légère tension induite par la peur de se faire surprendre décuplait le plaisir d'Adrien.

Adrien avait toujours été joueur, et cette partie était tout simplement grisante.

Mais bien entendu, la plus grande source de satisfaction d'Adrien restait sans nul doute les réactions de Marinette à ses discrètes tentatives de séduction.

Cela en devenait d'ailleurs presque une difficulté supplémentaire. Il s'était mentalement préparé à affronter les œillades, sourires et douces paroles de sa Lady. Mais il n'avait pas du tout anticipé l'effet cataclysmique qu'elle avait sur lui quand il la voyait réagir à ses avances. Quand il la faisait rougir, quand il entendait sa voix trembloter légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion…

Car elle était réceptive à son charme, sans nul doute possible.

Adrien n'avait plus aucun scrupule à la dévorer des yeux lorsqu'il était certain que personne à part elle ne risquait de le surprendre. Il admirait le bleu lumineux de ses yeux, la courbe délicate de son nez, sans jamais se lasser du spectacle. Et quand Marinette réalisait qu'il la dévisageait ainsi, ses joues se coloraient généralement de délicates nuances de pourpre tandis qu'elle lui adressait un doux sourire.

Le cœur d'Adrien se mettait alors à battre à grand coups, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il cherchait également son contact, mettant à profit toutes les occasions possible pour effleurer sa peau. Caresser discrètement ses doigts en lui passant un livre, laisser son coude frôler innocemment le sien lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient côte à côte… Tous les prétextes étaient bons.

A chaque fois, il pouvait la voir légèrement tressaillir, puis rougir, puis sourire.

Et à chaque fois, il pouvait lui-même sentir un frisson parcourir sa propre échine, et il devait se faire violence pour se retenir de serrer Marinette dans ses bras.

Adrien avait parfaitement conscience que ce petit jeu ne durerait certainement plus très longtemps. Il sentait qu'il commençait à attendre ses limites et qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contenter de juste flirter avec Marinette. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Chaque contact avec elle était électrisant et lui donnait envie de la saisir entre ses bras pour serrer son corps contre le sien. Chaque bouffée de son parfum était envoutante et lui faisait ardemment désirer pouvoir se rapprocher encore plus d'elle pour s'enivrer de son odeur.

Chacun de ses sourires donnait envie d'emprisonner ses lèvres sous les siennes.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Adrien était arrivé exceptionnellement en avance en cours. Il ouvrit la porte de la classe en étouffant difficilement un bâillement, quand il se figea soudain sur place. Une personne était déjà dans la salle. Marinette. Bras croisés sur son bureau, elle était en train de dormir.

Adrien pouffa de rire. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du matin, et venir aussi tôt avait visiblement épuisé toutes ses forces. Il s'assit à sa place et se tourna vers sa camarade qui n'avait pas bronché, toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Il se pencha vers elle, tendant la main pour faire courir légèrement ses doigts le long du visage de la jeune fille.

« Ma Lady… », murmura-t-il doucement.

Marinette battit rapidement des paupières, sortant doucement du monde des songes pour être aussitôt happée par une paire de fascinants yeux verts.

Elle avait les cils scandaleusement longs, remarqua soudain son camarade.

« Adrien… », répondit elle dans un sourire, la voix encore un peu enrouée par le sommeil.

Puis ses joues se teintèrent peu à peu de superbes nuances de rouge alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la main d'Adrien sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillement légèrement, puis elle lui sourit de nouveau sans faire le moindre mouvement de recul. Incapable de détacher son regard de ce sourire, Adrien déplaça presque instinctivement sa main, effleurant délicatement les lèvres de Marinette du bout de ses doigts.

Elles étaient douces et chaudes, et le jeune homme était plus près que jamais du point de rupture.

« Oh, Adrien… », laissa de nouveau échapper Marinette d'une voix presque langoureuse.

Elle tendit à son tour la main vers lui, ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux. Puis une lueur espiègle se mit soudain à danser dans son regard.

Adrien aurait bien aimé dire que seul un sursaut d'orgueil l'avait alors empêché de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Marinette, parce qu'il voulait la pousser à l'embrasser en premier. Mais en toute honnêteté, il savait qu'il n'en était rien. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle il n'était pas allé plus loin était le fait qu'ils aient soudain entendu la voix perçante de Chloé s'élever dans le couloir, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

Heureusement pour eux, elle n'avait rien surpris de leur échange et était simplement en train de bavarder avec Sabrina tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe.

Marinette se redressa non sans lui adresser un tendre sourire, et Adrien se retourna vers le tableau. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à reprendre contenance, son cœur tellement fort que cela tenait du miracle que personne ne l'entende. Il avait le souffle court et ses mains tremblaient.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa Lady puisse avoir un tel effet sur lui.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

* * *

Adrien révisa son jugement dès le lendemain, alors qu'une victime du Papillon s'apprêtait de nouveau à dévaster les rues parisiennes.

Ça pouvait être pire.

Bien, bien pire.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore revu sa partenaire en tant que super-héroïne depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous deux lancés dans leur petit jeu de séduction.

Parce que le charme de Ladybug avait depuis toujours un effet dévastateur sur le pauvre Chat Noir.

Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur leur combat, littéralement captivé par sa Lady. Il était fasciné par la façon dont elle bougeait, chacun de ses mouvements dégageant une grâce et une assurance inégalable.

Et puis il y avait son costume. Quelle que soit la personne qui avait un jour décidé que ça serait une bonne idée que Ladybug soit habillée d'une tenue aussi moulante, elle avait la reconnaissance éternelle d'Adrien. Même si cette même personne serait sûrement responsable de son décès prématuré, que ce soit d'une crise cardiaque ou d'un coup qu'il se serait pris à force de focaliser son attention sur sa Lady.

Car très clairement, le costume de Ladybug ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie, mettant en valeur chacune de ses sublimes courbes. Chat Noir se sentait à deux doigts de la combustion spontanée rien qu'à la regarder.

A la fin du combat, Chat Noir s'était retrouvé pour une fois à court de mots, incapable d'articuler la moindre parole. Il se contentait de dévorer sa Lady des yeux, bouche bée. Vu de l'extérieur, il devait sûrement avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de prendre un violent coup sur la tête, mais il avait la certitude qu'il aurait sûrement été moins sonné si ça avait réellement été le cas.

Ladybug lui avait adressé un grand sourire, et Chat noir avait senti ses genoux se liquéfier.

Elle s'en était probablement rendu compte, car son sourire était devenu légèrement espiègle, tandis qu'elle le fixait d'un air mutin. A présent qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, Chat Noir pouvait distinctement voir ses yeux. C'était fou comme son masque mettait son regard en valeur, le bleu lumineux de ses yeux semblant encore plus éclatant en contraste avec le rouge de sa tenue.

Chat Noir déglutit péniblement.

Il avait chaud, très chaud.

Ladybug s'avança et se pencha légèrement vers lui, beaucoup trop près pour sa santé mentale.

« Est-ce que ça va ?», lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce dans laquelle perçait une pointe de malice, alors que Chat Noir était incapable de détacher son regard de ses lèvres.

Elle savait. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Cette fille était diabolique, décida Chat Noir sans pour autant se départir de l'immense admiration qu'il ressentait pour elle au même instant. Il appartenait définitivement corps et âme à sa Lady.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de capturer ses lèvres et de couvrir son visage de baisers brûlants. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pas avec tous ces témoins qui risquaient de débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Alors, il balbutia une excuse incohérente, puis se hâta de s'éclipser tant que ses jambes le portaient encore.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Adrien n'eut guère d'occasions de voir Marinette. La journée avait essentiellement été consacrée à des activités de groupe en vue de préparer une future sortie scolaire, et à son grand regret Adrien n'était pas dans le groupe de sa partenaire. Même la pause de midi n'avait été d'aucune aide, Marinette et ses camarades ayant finalement mangé un peu plus tard que lui. Il avait à peine pu l'apercevoir alors qu'elle se hâtait dans les couloirs, les bras chargés de diverses fournitures.

Le groupe d'Adrien avançait lentement sur le projet qui leur avait été assigné, et lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini, les autres élèves de leur classe avaient déjà quitté le collège.

Le moral légèrement en berne, Adrien retourna vers leur salle de classe habituelle. Contrairement à ses camarades qui avaient tous pris leurs sacs avec eux dans la salle d'arts plastiques où ils s'étaient installés pour travailler, il avait laissé sa besace à son bureau.

Il entra dans la pièce vide et récupéra ses affaires. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il remarqua soudain un cahier par terre. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et le feuilleta rapidement. Les pages étaient noircies de dessins de vêtements en tous genres, avec des recherches de design extrêmement détaillées.

C'était le carnet de croquis de Marinette.

Sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer face à cette découverte, Adrien ne put s'empêcher de parcourir rapidement l'ouvrage, admirant le travail méticuleux de Marinette. Elle était clairement passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait, et pour connaitre assez bien le milieu de la mode, le jeune homme pouvait dire qu'elle était douée.

Par curiosité, il regarda quelque pages de plus, quand il se figea soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise. La feuille sur laquelle il venait de tomber ne ressemblait à aucune des autres qu'il avait vu jusque-là. Ici, pas de vêtements, pas de croquis de vestes ou de jupes ou d'esquisses de motifs de tissu. Juste des visages. Son visage.

Marinette l'avait dessiné, recouvrant toute la page de multiples portraits de lui auxquels se mêlaient de petits cœurs.

Adrien eut brusquement l'impression qu'une vague de chaleur se déversait sur lui tandis que son pouls s'accélérait violemment, son cœur battant à grand coups dans sa poitrine. Sans même qu'il le réalise, un sourire béat prit lentement place sur son visage alors qu'il contemplait l'œuvre de la jeune fille.

Il entendit soudain quelqu'un pousser une petite exclamation.

Marinette était sur le pas de la porte, fixant de ses immenses yeux bleus le carnet de croquis qu'il tenait entre les mains. Une expression malicieuse se dessina sur le visage d'Adrien alors que la jeune fille se rapprochait de lui d'un pas vif.

« Jolis dessins », lui lança-t-il d'un ton espiègle en lui montrant la page qu'il était en train d'admirer, éloignant le cahier juste suffisamment pour qu'il soit hors de portée de Marinette qui était à présent face à lui.

« Joli modèle », répliqua-t-elle à voix basse, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

Elle tendit la main d'un geste péremptoire.

« Maintenant, rends-moi mon carnet, mon chaton. »

Le sourire d'Adrien s'élargit encore, tandis qu'il maintenait l'ouvrage à distance de sa propriétaire.

« Tu n'as pas dit s'il te plait », la provoqua-t-il tout en agitant légèrement le cahier pour mieux narguer Marinette.

Une lueur indéchiffrable traversa le regard de la jeune fille. Elle avança d'un pas vers Adrien qui laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. A présent à quelques centimètres de lui, elle se redressa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Elle agrippa son partenaire par le col de sa chemise et approcha ses lèvres du creux de son oreille.

« S'il te plait… », murmura-t-elle d'une voix voluptueuse, son souffle chaud caressant la peau d'Adrien.

Celui-ci eu soudain l'impression qu'un volcan venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine, charriant des torrents de lave brûlante dans ses veines, mettant le feu aux moindres recoins de son corps.

C'en fut trop pour Adrien qui sentit craquer ses ultimes défenses. Déposant le carnet sur le bureau le plus proche, il saisit délicatement la tête de Marinette entre ses mains, prenant soin de ne pas la tenir trop fort pour lui laisser la possibilité de se dégager à tout instant. Sans détacher un instant son regard du sien, il avança lentement son visage vers elle, tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Son visage s'était coloré de toutes les nuances de rouge possible, offrant un contraste saisissant avec l'extraordinaire bleu de ses yeux.

Enfin, les lèvres d'Adrien rencontrèrent celles de Marinette. A l'impression de chaleur que ressentait le jeune homme s'ajouta soudain celle d'être traversé par une décharge électrique. Les lèvres de Marinette étaient douces comme du satin et leur goût était légèrement sucré, s'accordant parfaitement avec le parfum floral que Marinette dégageait.

Adrien était totalement envoûté.

Il s'arracha à regret à leur baiser, cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

Son sang battait de toutes ses forces dans ses tempes, et lorsqu'il enleva ses mains du visage de Marinette pour les glisser autour de sa taille, il se rendit compte que celles-ci tremblaient.

Sa partenaire semblait au moins aussi troublée que lui. Sa respiration s'était faite haletante et il pouvait la sentir frissonner entre ses bras. Ses lèvres plus roses que jamais s'incurvèrent en un doux sourire et ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles. Elle tendit la main, caressant avec tendresse la joue d'Adrien.

« J'avais tellement hâte que tu m'embrasses, mon chaton », murmura-t-elle.

Adrien sentit un frisson de joie parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« Oui, ma Lady », répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « Mais je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux », ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de dire d'un ton espiègle. « Il va me falloir de l'entrainement. »

« Oui. Beaucoup d'entrainement », répliqua-t-elle avec un délicieux rire de gorge.

Adrien lui adressa un sourire lumineux, avant de se pencher de nouveau vers elle, s'appliquant avec ardeur à mettre en œuvre cette nouvelle résolution.

* * *

 _Merci de m'avoir lue ! :)_


End file.
